Talk:Elliot
STD ARE YOU KIDDING ME DAM U PETER MOLYNOX U CHAVESNIT BASTERDDeirdreKent101 00:33, November 6, 2010 (UTC) they really need to give randaly genrttaed npc std just give them to hookers pleaseDeirdreKent101 00:33, November 6, 2010 (UTC) Man, it must suck to be you, that's why I always use protection! Lol Defenestration 01:02, November 6, 2010 (UTC) dang....thank goodness i read this first lol what do std's do in fable 3? I'm pretty sure they're just the same as STDs in Fable II. Defenestration Let's Talk 17:32, November 7, 2010 (UTC) "Heartless Bitch"? Will Elliot really call the Hero a "heartless bitch" if he witnesses her committing a murder? That just doesn't sound like Fable. TheIndifferentist 21:19, August 19, 2011 (UTC) :It really doesn't sound like Elliot either. Even when I turned the orphanage into a brothel he didn't call me a bitch. First time I ever heard him yell though. I'll hop on my file and test this out. -- geekie beekie 21:34, August 19, 2011 (UTC) : :Okay so I took Elliot around and killed everyone in the Castle. Not only did he never call me a heartless bitch, he also never left me. He just screamed a lot and said, "Make it stop." I thought it might just be because I was in the Castle so I took a trip with Elliot to Bowerstone Industrial and killed everyone. Same result. -- geekie beekie 22:00, August 19, 2011 (UTC) ::Thanks for the verification. I knew that bit reeked of vandalism. TheIndifferentist 22:55, August 19, 2011 (UTC) :::No problem. Turns out it was just the break I needed from editing screenshots. Funny thing, I forgot I had a wife in Bowerstone Industrial. I thought for sure the combination of him seeing my wife and me killing her in front of him would make him leave but it didn't. -- geekie beekie 00:56, August 20, 2011 (UTC) :oh, i think i remember when he called me a heartless bitch! it was after kidnapped, and it was that quest, i think it was called 'lost love' or something like that? but i was also doing a quest where i had to murder somebody at the bar. i commited the murder to finish the quest, but elliot was there, he called me a bitch and left, then i couldn't find him after that. i wasn't married to him and hadn't finished the 'lost love' quest. i am pretty sure ai turned the orphanage into a brothel by then, and that's why he wasn't waiting outside the orphanage, cuz it was a hoe house. him calling me a bitch definetly sounds familiar. maybe someone should try out the circumstances i listed, lost love quest, murder someone in the bar quest (cant remember the name) and orphanage is turned into a brothel. ? 14:42, August 20, 2011 (UTC) :If you made it to being Queen without doing the Lost Love side quest you wouldn't have Elliot around any more. One you head to Aurora for the main quest, if you haven't completed Lost Love, then Elliot/Elise disappears forever. So if you turned the orphanage into a brothel before being called a bitch then it wasn't Elliot. And I've never heard any use of the word bitch in the fable games.--Alpha Lycos 14:57, August 20, 2011 (UTC) : ::That's not entirely true. If you go and propose to him without a wedding ring the quest will stay active. I've tested this out myself a few times. I've heard of people being able to marry Elliot/Elise after the Do the Ends Justify the Means? quest but I haven't personally verified that. I've had mercenaries call me a bitch before but only in the PC version. There seems to be a lot more colourful language in the PC version. -- geekie beekie 18:17, August 20, 2011 (UTC) :I dunno, it doesn't sound likely, but I'll look into it on one of my playthroughs. Mikazuki 16:45, August 20, 2011 (UTC) : Where is Elliot after the final battle? I married him right away when offered the chance, kept him very happy throughout the game, lots of money and sex, and set him up in a nice house in the market district of Bowerstone. Since killing The Crawler I see that he is amorous but I can't locate him anywhere in town. Is there a glitch that anyone knows about or something? 17:11, October 24, 2011 (UTC)HelenaHanbazkt :There are glitches involving Elliot and other spouses, and this may be one of them. You should be able to get the glowing trail to lead you to your "Family" from the map, and this may determine whether he's still around or not. --Enodoc(Talk) (User Space) 18:43, October 24, 2011 (UTC) Did you have enough money during the final battle? If you don't it sometimes results in your spouse or child dissapearing. I you did then just try leaving and coming back after a while, or reloading. M kid was gone for a while but when I came back later she was there. Mikazuki 15:17, October 25, 2011 (UTC)